Fate
by xoElle23
Summary: Because he was Ryan Atwood and she was Marissa Cooper..." Oneshot. A ten times better ending for season three.


A oneshot to give everyone a decent ending to season 3. You tried Josh, and you failed miserably.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own any part of the OC. That's quite apparent because if I was in charge I wouldn't have allowed Josh to completely destroy the show after graduation. I mean, really, who_ does_ that?

**-OC-**

The sky was cloudy and rain pouring down from the sky was pelting away on the hummer's windshield. Inside, two passengers rode along in silence, both trying to ignore the elephant sitting in the backseat.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you." Ryan said finally.

Marissa gave him a tight smile. "I know. I'm gonna miss you too."

"But you need to do this."

She shrugged. "I guess. The truth is I'm really, really scared. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but I know I'm doing the easiest."

He sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly one for giving the best advice-"

"Tell me." She urged.

"I don't know." He kept his eyes glued to the road, not wanting to face her. "I just think that sometimes you have to do what's best for you, even if it's the harder road. In the end it's all about getting where you want to be, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess so."

They fell back into silence and before they knew it, they were standing at the gate and Marissa's plane was being called.

"So, I guess, this is it." He said letting out a breath awkwardly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I- I guess so. Um, good luck at Berkley."

"Yeah, you too. Good luck with your dad. Have fun peeling potatoes." They both let out nervous chuckles. "It's just crazy that you're leaving." He went on. "I mean, it feels like I just moved in with the Cohen's and now it's over."

"Yeah… time has flown by." She glanced down at her shoes so her next words were barely audible. "It's a shame that things never worked out, you know? I mean, w-we weren't perfect by any means but I think we did okay, considering things…"

He nodded. "Yeah, totally. We uh, we were good together."

"_Last call for Flight 841 to Greece."_

Marissa smiled sadly and gestured to the gate. "I gotta go."

He sighed. "Yeah. Well, uh…" They both smiled awkwardly and hugged.

She pulled away just a bit so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm really going to miss you."

"You too." He mumbled. "Don't forget me okay?"

She smiled. "Not possible." She placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled away, her eyes locking with his.

Before either one of them could realize what was happening, his lips were pressed firmly against hers. They stood there for a moment, savoring the taste they had missed for so long; enthralled just by the other's presence.

They soon broke apart, both of them gasping for air and extremely flustered.

"Oh my god." Marissa finally said.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, um, sorry about that."

"Yeah, I uh- it was my fault too. It was…"

"A goodbye kiss." He supplied. "You know, because you're uh-"

"Right."

"_Final call for Flight 841 to Greece."_

"Okay, I really have to go." She picked up her carry on bag. "So, I'll see you in a year."

"Twelve months." He repeated. "Sure thing. Have a safe flight."

"Right. Okay. Good." She waved. "Bye."

He raised his hand. "Bye."

She nodded at him awkwardly and walked off, stopping only to hand her ticket to the attendant standing by the door.

Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the hallway she had just disappeared into for a minute before his cell phone went off.

"What Seth?"

"Did she go?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "No, we both got in a car crash and she died. I'm sitting on the side of the road with her body in my arms." Like _that_ would ever happen. God, his brother was stupid.

"Wow, when Ryan Atwood loses the love of his life he gets pissed." Seth observed.

"Shut up."

"What, am I wrong?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is she's gone." He glanced around at his surroundings. Why the hell was he still at the airport?

"Oh, something happened. I can tell from the tone of your voice." Seth went on. "Tell me. Did you kiss her?"

"Seth."

"Did she kiss you back?"

"_Ryan!" _

Ryan turned around from the exit he was about to go through and nearly dropped the phone.

"Seth, I gotta go. I'll see you at home."

"What? Why? What's going on Ryan? I-" his brother was cut off as he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the plane."

Marissa shrugged helplessly. "I couldn't do it." She said softly. "Greece isn't where I want to be."

"Well, where do you want to be?" he asked slowly.

"I want to be here, with you. Or at Berkley with you." She let out a nervous laugh. "I don't think it really matters. I just know that I want to be wherever you are… not on some boat in the middle of nowhere."

He stared at her in awe. "You really came back for me?"

Marissa nodded. "I know what we've had some problems in the past but I'm willing to move forward if you are. Because the truth is I haven't been able to stop thinking about you in months and because… I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped."

He took her face in his hands, wiping away the fresh tears with his thumbs. "I love you too." He whispered.

Marissa smiled. "Good." And then she kissed him with everything she had, and he responded just as exuberantly.

Which is why an hour later they arrived back at the Cohen house (The airport was only thirty minutes away but they'd ended up stopping in an old abandoned field a few roads off to spend some time, err, catching up) to tell everyone the big news.

She was staying home, where she belonged, and she and Ryan were ready to start their future. Together.

Because he was Ryan Atwood and she was Marissa Cooper. Because they belonged together. And because that was the way it was supposed to be.

**-OC-**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
